


I Want You To Rock Me

by GothicBarbie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Watching, Porn with Feelings, Seducing, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, Voyeurism, blink and miss it zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicBarbie/pseuds/GothicBarbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry catches Liam watching porn.  And then he does something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You To Rock Me

**Author's Note:**

> wow major apologies for any mistakes in this, its 5am an i wanted to post it and then sleeeep. I will fix them later. :)

 

It’s only a little after 11 when Harry enters Liam’s flat alone, and he’s exhausted. It was another drunken night with Nick and the boys and Harry was ready to head back and crash. It was a little earlier than normal but the boys were getting up earlier lately to write for their new album and he wanted to be fully rested for the next day.

Everyone was staying with Liam while they wrote because his house is the biggest and it has a nice studio. Louis and Niall were still at the pub, Zayn was out with Perrie, so Liam was the only one left at the house when Harry returned.

Harry is so tired; all he wants to do is watch a movie and relax because it’s the easiest way for him to fall asleep.  When he can’t find the movie he wants he decides to check Liam’s collection. The older boy doesn’t usually go to sleep til around midnight so Harry hopes that he’ll still be up.

As he walks down the hall he can see that the door is cracked slightly and there’s a small light emitting from below. Harry’s just about to knock but a flash of Liam on his bed catches his eye and he instantly freezes.

Liam is lying back on the bed, laptop propped next to him. Harry can’t see the screen but he can certainly hear the noises coming from the speakers, mainly loud moans and grunting. Harry almost wants to laugh when he realizes that Liam is actually watching porn. That is, until he actually _really_ focuses his attention on Liam.

He’s half naked, shirt off completely and his pants are undone and he has a hand inside working himself. His neck is thrown back and his eyes are closed and he’s fucking _sweating_. Harry can see just the tip of Liam’s fully hard cock peaking out the top of his trousers; Liam’s hand stroking himself roughly.

Harry knows it’s a private moment and he should probably leave but he can’t help himself, he can’t seem to tear his eyes away. He shouldn’t be turned on by this, but he is.

Never in a million years did Harry think he’d be seeing Liam in this way. Liam never talks about masturbation; he never even talked about sex with Danielle (when they were still together). He’s a very private guy, so this moment is very strange but weirdly hot.

Harry had come out recently and told the boys a few months prior. They were all fine with it, some had even suspected it, and Harry didn’t think it’d be an issue because it’s not like he was attracted to any of them. But watching Liam in this moment makes him rethink that.

Liam’s moans are getting louder and Harry realizes that he’s getting close to his climax, so he steps away from the door and forces himself to go back to his room. He wants to watch, he does, but he knows that he shouldn’t. If Liam knew he was watching him, he would probably die of embarrassment and Harry isn’t sure he can handle seeing such an intimate moment anyway.

He crawls back into his bed and tries desperately hard not to think about Liam but he can’t help himself. He replays the image of Liam touching himself over and over in his head and soon it turns into images of the two of them doing things together and before he knows it, Harry has a hand down his own pants and he’s finding his own release to the thought.

 

\--

 

A week later Harry is _still_ thinking about Liam and it’s driving him crazy. He can’t seem to get the image of Liam on his bed out of his mind and each night after that he secretly hopes to find Liam in a similar position, maybe even this time he’d stick around to watch what else progressed, but it never happens again. It doesn’t stop Harry from thinking about him though, and anytime they’re in the same room Harry can’t help but feel extremely awkward, refusing to even touch Liam anymore, as if doing so is going to make his thoughts obvious.

Harry tries to put it out of his mind and each day it seems to be getting easier, until he accidently stumbles up upon one of Liam’s porn sites.

He’s home alone and Lou calls him up, asks for directions for some restaurant called “Xani’s” that him and Eleanor plan to go to and Harry rushes over to Liam’s computer, because he’d left it sitting on the table and tries to type it in the search bar. Immediately, a different site comes up, XXX. something and without thinking Harry pulls it up. He’s shocked at what he sees. He opens a new tab and gives the information to Lou but the second he’s off the phone he looks back at the previous site.

Not only had Liam been looking at porn but Harry discovers that he’s watching gay porn. Harry doesn’t even know how to react, he’s still in shock and then the door is opening and Liam is entering and Harry immediately slams the computer screen down.

“What are you doing?” Liam asks curiously, looking at Harry who’s sitting with his computer on the couch and Harry immediately stands, tries to come up with something to say.

“I had to look up an address for Lou.”

Liam doesn’t say anything, looks like he doesn’t believe him, and walks around the table and over to Harry, immediately grabbing his laptop and opening it up. When he notices what site the tab is on, Harry turns to him.

“I’m sorry, it was totally an accident.”

Liam’s cheeks are turning red and he looks completely mortified and Harry actually feels terrible. He should probably just leave the room then, pretend like he’d never seen what he did but he can’t stop himself from saying, “Do you want to talk about it?”

But then Liam is shutting the computer off and retreating out of the room, stammering as he speaks “It’s just porn Harry, there’s nothing to talk about.”

He sounds so upset with Harry too, and it causes something to stir in Harry’s gut. He feels the need to just confront him.

“Gay porn.”

Then Liam is turning around again.

“After you told us all about… you,” Liam says quietly, “I was curious… so I looked it up. It’s not a big deal, okay?”

There’s something about the way that he says it that makes Harry wonder. Being curious is one thing, perhaps looking up photos or asking questions on websites would be a normal reaction to the news that your friend is gay, but actually watching gay porn? Harry isn’t so sure he buys it. But it’s not exactly his place to pry and he feels bad enough for Liam already.

“Okay…” Harry says as he throws up his hands in surrender, trying to make a joke of it, “but the next time you’re curious could you lock your door?”

Harry leaves the room with a smirk, not even bothering to watch for Liam’s reaction.

 

\--

 

After that Harry can’t really help himself. He takes every opportunity he can find to frustrate the hell out of Liam by provoking and teasing him about what he found.

One day when all the boys are going out, Liam says he wants to stay home, which isn’t unusual for him to do but as Harry heads out the door he pauses for a second, turning around to say, “Oh really? What for?”

It’s a fairly innocent question but the way that Harry quirks his eyebrow, Liam immediately understands what he’s implying. He doesn’t bother with a response and just trudges upstairs.

“What was that about?” Zayn asks behind him and Harry just shakes his head, pretends he has no idea.

Another time when the boys are busy writing, Liam is trying to help with a lyric in one of their new songs.  “What do guys think about ‘I need her near me now?’”

Lou is about to say something but Harry interjects, “you mean him?”

He says it so quietly, so that only Liam can hear but it makes him blush so badly that Harry almost feels guilty afterwards. Almost.

He’s not necessarily trying to torture him, it just kinda happens. It’s the only way that Harry can release all the sexual tension he feels when he’s around Liam. (That and getting a hand on himself at night to thoughts of him.)

Eventually the teasing escalates and Harry wants to know how much further he can push it, how badly he can make Liam squirm. He gets a weird kick out of it and even though they are friends and he knows he should be more sensitive to the issue he can’t stop. If it’s really curiosity like Liam claimed then he shouldn’t be too opposed to it.

After a week or so Liam starts ignoring Harry, which only frustrates Harry further. Harry decides to take things up a notch and progress to touching him every chance he gets.

Harry’s always been affectionate, he’s been that way with everyone in the band from the beginning but there’s just something different about it now. He makes it his mission to always sit next to Liam during interviews; playfully rubs his arms or back, constantly messes with his hair, or blows on his neck.

Around the boys Liam stays silent, only gives Harry these annoyed little glances, but in private he goes out of his way to avoid Harry. That changes one day when Liam’s sitting on the couch and Harry enters the room. He sits right next to him on the couch and spreads his legs over the older boys; lets his foot rub gently against Liam’s thighs.

He can hear Liam sigh loudly before shoving Harry’s feet from his lap and going to stand, “Knock it off Harry!” He says, much louder than necessary and creates distance between himself and the couch. He’s got a death glare on his face and for a split second Harry thinks that maybe he’s pushed things too far. But it’s impossible for him to resist saying something.

“Come on, admit you’re curious.”

Harry himself isn’t sure what he’s implying but it seemed like something good to say. Liam just stands, still breathing hard and watching Harry. He doesn’t respond so Harry continues.

“Sex with men is better, you know.” Harry smirks up at him, “they know what feels best.”

It’s pretty much the last straw and Liam storms away, not bothering to respond.

A few seconds later Harry can hear his door slam and he immediately regrets saying anything at all. Clearly Liam isn’t finding all the teasing as humorous as Harry and he thinks he should probably apologize.

 

\--

 

Harry knocks on Liam’s door twice and patiently waits for a response, but when he gets nothing he attempts opening the door. It’s locked, so Harry knocks a again, still not getting an answer.

“Come on Liam, let me in. I’m sorry!” Harry yells through the door. He waits a few more seconds before finally giving up and turning back the other way. But then the door is finally opening and Liam is just standing there, quietly staring at him.

“Hey.” Harry says, forcing his way into the room and grabbing Liam into a hug. “I’m sorry, okay?”

He reaches his arms around Liam and for a second he’s completely tense. It makes Harry feel worse, that Liam’s afraid to even touch him now and he lets his hands grip the backs of Liam’s shoulders rubbing them gently to show his sincerity. Liam’s body feels warm and pliant in his arms and instinctively squeezes a little tighter, finally feeling Liam snake his arms around and reciprocate the gesture.

Somehow Harry’s hand finds its way to the back of Liam’s neck and he massages the skin lightly, breathing in Liam’s scent. Liam feels so warm under his tough and just standing here holding him is arousing to Harry.

Yeah, he definitely has a crush.

He knows it’s an impossible dream, but Liam isn’t pulling away from him so Harry continues to brush against Liam’s skin with his fingers, letting his hands trail into Liam’s hair slightly. He can feel the soft curls tickling in between his finger tips and manages to pull Liam in even closer. Liam is completely still, like he’s unsure of how to act and then a moment later he’s letting his chin rest against Harry’s shoulder.

It’s not like any hug Harry’s ever given but it feels soothing and natural and he doesn’t want to pull away, just keeps his feet in place and continues to stroke his hair, listens to Liam’s soft breathing by his ear.

Then suddenly, Liam’s lips are pressing to the junction right between Harry’s neck and shoulder and Harry freezes, completely confused. He finds it difficult to breathe and his heart rate immediately jumps. Did Liam just kiss him?

Harry pulls back slowly to look Liam right in the eyes and Liam isn’t saying a word, just lets his gaze trickle downwards to Harry’s lips and then in another instant he’s moving forward, placing his mouth direction on Harry’s and kissing him softly. Harry lets it happen for a second, enjoying how the tender flesh of Liam’s lips are wedged between his own. But it’s almost a little too eager and Harry immediately pulls back, pushing himself out of Liam’s space.

“What are you doing?” Harry breathes out, unable to assess the situation. Even with all that teasing he never thought that Liam was _actually_ curious about any of it and this is a complete shock to him.

He can tell that Liam is embarrassed when his cheeks flush red and he walks backwards towards the door, mumbling a quick “sorry” at Harry before he turns, but Harry refuses to let him get that far, and runs after him, gripping at his wrists and pinning him back against the door with a sharp thud.

“Hey, wait.”

He holds Liam’s wrists in his hands tightly, forcing him to stay still and eventually Liam looks at him, eyes glossy and a frown plastered on his face.

“Come on Liam, tell me what’s going on.”

He tries to make his tone clear and precise  and wants to come off as if he’s genuinely concerned, but Liam looks like he wants to be anywhere but here and still doesn’t have an answer for Harry.

“Why’d you just kiss me?” Harry tries again, squeezing Liam’s wrists between his hands tighter, feels Liam’s pulse on his fingers.

“I already told you.” Liam breathes out quietly, and Harry has to strain his ears to hear, he’s speaking so softly. “I was curious when you came out, so I started watching… those videos.”

In any other circumstance Harry would find it humorous that Liam couldn’t actually just say ‘porn’ but he lets it slide and waits patiently for him to continue.

“It wasn’t as weird as I thought…” Liam begins, shyly glancing up at him and Harry releases his grip on his wrists, gives Liam some more space.

“Then you were saying all that stuff and, I don’t know… I just wanted to see what it would feel like.”

Liam looks so innocent in this moment, so confused and a little scared that Harry just wants to reach out and hold him, tell him that it’s more than okay.

“And?” Harry asks firmly, keeping as still as possible.

“And what?” Liam asks quietly, searching Harry’s eyes for answers.

Harry chuckles slightly. Liam sure isn’t going to make this easy for him. He takes a step until he’s only inches away from Liam’s face.

“What did it feel like?” He breathes out, glancing down at Liam’s lips again and back up.

Liam is quiet for another moment and then answers, “good.”

He looks afraid, like he’s worried that it’s not the answer that Harry wants, but it’s all the ammunition that Harry needed.

He places his hands on the door on either side of Liam’s head, bracketing him in. “Just good?”

This finally gets a smile out Liam and he takes a breath, “Really good?” He smiles and Harry can’t believe what he’s actually hearing. He thinks to himself how adorable Liam really is and he can’t believe it took this long for him to notice.

Harry moves his hands to Liam’s head and pulls him forward harshly, kissing him for a second time.

Liam’s lips feel heavy beneath his own and he bites gently against them, lets his tongue trail behind his teeth as he licks along the edge of Liam’s mouth. He pulls Liam from the door and steers him in the direction of Liam’s bed, working his mouth a little harder and finally pushing his tongue deep inside.

Liam’s hands are barely resting against Harry’s hips, like he’s unsure of what to do with them and Harry forces him down on the bed, hears Liam’s back lightly hit the mattress as Harry falls right on top of him.

“I’ve wanted to do this since that day I found you with your cock in your hand.” Harry breathes out filthily, legs straddling Liam’s. He dips his head down to suck sloppily on Liam’s neck, loves how warm the skin feels against his tongue.  

“You what?” Liam asks, completely surprised and Harry can feel his hands move upwards to his lower back, stilling for a second.

“I saw you touching yourself…” Harry begins, still nibbling on Liam’s neck and then he pulls back a little, smiles at Liam as he lets his fingers trail down to Liam’s pants. “I got so hard just watching you, hearing those moans spill out of your mouth.”

Liam looks equal parts shocked and turned on and it fuels Harry further, finally managing to get Liam’s belt and pants unfastened.

“You have no idea how beautiful you really are.” Harry smiles again, leaning down to suck on Liam’s lip a little harder, hoping it’ll bruise.

Liam’s making the sexiest little whining noise and it urges Harry on. He finally gets his trousers off, slides them down just enough to get access to his boxers. He begins rubbing Liam through the material and he’s a complete mess, the moans escaping from his lips getting louder and louder as Harry presses his palm down harder.

“What are you gonna do?” Liam asks, still a hint of nervousness in his voice and Harry loves how spontaneous this is. He wants to make Liam feel good, show him exactly what he’s been missing.

“Why don’t you show me what they were doing in the video you were watching?”  

That encourages another blush out Liam and he’s looking away from Harry shyly.

“Don’t be nervous” Harry begins, pulling Liam’s chin back towards him, “I know what I’m doing and I’m gonna teach you.”

Liam bites his lip then, waiting for Harry to do something and Harry decides not to waste any more time.

 

\--

 

Harry can feel just how nervous Liam is, his entire body is shaking beneath him and it turns Harry on even further, allowing him to realize the full weight of this situation.

He’d never thought he’d ever be _here_ with Liam but something about this moment feels right, like it was always supposed to happen.

“Just breathe.” Harry whispers gently, trying to calm Liam nerves but he’s still squirming a little beneath him so Harry leans down to kiss him, lets his lips slide gently between the older boys, his tongue tracing soothing circles into his mouth.

Liam finally touches him then, gripping Harry’s shoulders tentatively as he kisses back.

Harry’s hand is still resting on top of Liam’s boxers, his erection slowly growing harder as Harry continues to massage through the material.  Harry thinks that he should probably move slower, but it’s as if his body is acting on instinct and he pulls away from Liam, dips his head low and trails kisses down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt slowly as he goes. He glances up quickly to see that Liam is staring down at him, breathe caught in his throat and eyes fluttering open and closed quickly.

Harry finally gets to the last button, unbuttoning it hastily and pulling Liam’s shirt open, not bothering to take it off completely as his fingers move to play with the band of Liam’s boxers.

Harry takes it slow, giving Liam a chance to back out of this if he chooses. As much as Harry wants this, he wants to do it right.

But Liam’s not protesting, just squeezes his eyes shut and lets his head rest back on the pillow. He removes an arm from Harry’s shoulder, crossing it over his forehead as if in attempt to hide his face when Harry’s fingers begin gently dipping in underneath the material.

Harry finally gets the boxers down and he can feel his own cock beginning to twitch at the sight of Liam, whose now flushed and heavy against his stomach.

Harry begins kissing the skin on Liam’s tummy, purposely avoiding the place he really wants his mouth to be and eventually darts his tongue out as he moves around, feels the warmth radiating off of Liam’s body. When he finally makes contact with the tip of Liam’s dick he can feel the hand that’s still left on his shoulder squeezing tighter and he leans up to give Liam’s hand a quick kiss in reassurance before moving back down.

Harry grips the base of his cock with one hand and ever so slowly begins tracing his tongue around the tip, teasing it along the edge of his lips but not yet pushing in. He can feel Liam’s pre-come as he moves his dick around his mouth, loves the sticky feel of it mixing with his saliva. His grip is loose and he jerks his hand back and forth, lets Liam’s cock tap against his tongue a few times before finally taking him all the way in.

Liam actually moans then and it encourages Harry to keep going, wanting to get him closer to his release. His back is beginning to hurt a little but it’s definitely worth it, he enjoys the sight of Liam’s stomach muscles contracting as he bobs up and down, the firm press of his hand on his shoulder and the noises that escaping from his swollen mouth.

“Is this what they were doing?” Harry asks suddenly, beginning to move his hand in time with his mouth and Liam can only nod above him, finally removing his hand from his face to watch as Harry continues to take more and more of him down.

He can feel Liam hitting the back of his throat now, and by the way that Liam gripping the bed sheet, Harry knows that he’s almost there.

“What else did they do?” Harry asks, stroking him harder and hoping that Liam doesn’t mind the teasing. “This?”

He asks quietly, placing his mouth back over Liam and tracing a finger all the way down from his sac to his hole. He rubs the muscle lightly, just barely pressing against the edge.

Harry pulls off with a pop then, enjoys the small whine that emits from Liam as he does so and leans back up to his face. He kisses him really slowly, finger still prodding at his sensitive skin as he finally pushes the finger in, barely getting to the first knuckle.  He’s so tight and Harry knows he’s not gonna get much further without help. “Can you turn over for me?”

Liam is still silent, only nods briefly before shifting around on the bed so that his back is towards Harry, most of his clothing still on.

Harry’s quick to help him remove his shirt, and only tugs his pants down a little further, not bothering to take them all the way off.

“Are you okay?” Harry whispers into his ear, making sure that he knows that they can stop at anytime.

He hears a feint, “yeah” and gently rubs his hands along Liam’s back.

“You want me to keep going?” He continues, knowing full well where he wants this to go, but he’s worried that Liam might not be ready for that.

There’s a pause, and then another small, “yeah” before Liam is lying down fully on the bed, arms snaking beneath a pillow, attempting to relax.

Harry runs a hand through his hair absently, scouring the nightstand next to Liam’s bed for necessary items and not finding anything. Liam softly calls out “bottom drawer” and Harry has to bend all the way down before he finds what he’s looking for.

He sets the items on the bed next to him and slowly unbuckles his pants, pulling the zipper down quickly and riding himself of his tight jeans; feels his now hard cock spring up against his stomach. He also removes his shirt, feeling much more relaxed now that he’s fully naked; all the while Liam is still unmoving beneath him, chin tucked tightly into the pillow, just waiting.

Harry reaches for the condom, watches Liam’s breath hitch as he rips the package open and pulls it out. He slides it slowly over his dick, pinching the tip to leave some space and then reaches for the lube; trickles a small amount over his cock and then subsequently over his hand. He trails his fingers down and nudges them in between Liam’s cheeks, feels him twitch beneath him at the sudden contact. He pushes two fingers in this time, entering slowly to give Liam some preparation and he can feel Liam’s discomfort as he does so. He works him a little while longer before eventually pulling his fingers out.

It’s absolutely silent and the tension in the room is incredibly high.

“Up” Harry says gently, pulling at Liam’s hips so that his bum is at a much better angle. Harry leans forward and places one final kiss on the small of Liam’s back, giving him one last chance to stop this from moving further.

But Liam is still completely silent so he grips the base of his own dick and lets the tip run along the inside of Liam’s cheeks, moving it up and down slowly before finally wedging it right along Liam’s center.

Harry takes his own breath, prepares himself for what’s about to happen.

He lets his stomach rest against Liam, knowing that he can handle the weight easily and presses in ever so slowly, making sure to watch Liam’s face as best he can for any discomfort.

Liam’s got his eyes closed and when Harry gets in even deeper, Liam’s head falls to the pillow, forehead pressed into the soft material as he releases another moan.

Harry remembers his first time doing this, and remembers how painful it was for him so he massages the skin on Liam’s shoulder gently, hoping to calm him.

“Have you thought about me doing this to you before?” He whispers filthily in his ear, squeezing the top of Liam’s shoulder roughly, hoping to distract him from the pain.

“Uh huh” Liam whimpers into the pillow before shifting the tiniest bit, head turning to look Harry, “many times.”

It’s so fucking hot and Harry can feel himself push all the way in, hips finally connecting to the fleshy padding of Liam’s backside.

“Touch yourself.” Harry says in a rush, pulling his body backwards and his dick slips about half way back out before he’s pressing in again. Liam has to sit up a little to get the angle right, but soon he has a hand on himself and he’s tugging his cock roughly, reminding Harry of the first time he saw him doing it.

Harry begins moving then, carefully eyeing Liam as he does, hands gripping his hips as he moves their bodies together. Sweat is beginning to pool on them both and the sounds of the bed creaking beneath them are one of the only noises in the room, meshing with Harry and Liam’s soft moans.

As Harry continues to press into him, he gets closer and closer to his release, loves the way that Liam’s arching his back beneath him. He can feel the way his muscles clench around his dick with every thrust and when he notices how fast Liam’s hand is moving he knows that he’s close.

Harry bends his body back down, chest flushed against Liam’s and reaches a hand forward, places it on top of Liam’s. It’s completely uncoordinated, the way their hands are moving against Liam’s dick but it seems to do the do the trick, because only seconds later Liam is pressing his face back into the pillow, moaning loudly into it and spilling all over his and Harry’s hands.

“Fuck!” Liam yells into the pillow and it’s the first time Harry’s ever heard him say it, loves how it sounds coming out of his mouth.

Harry is exhausted but continues to thrust in and out, finally letting his head fall the center of Liam’s back, feels their skin sliding against one another as he continues to work up his orgasm.

It’s when Liam starts pushing back, really rocking into it that get’s Harry there.

Seeing Liam like this, _feeling_ him is too much to handle and moments later it’s time. He pulls out of Liam, discards the condom as quickly as he can and jerks himself the rest of the way, cum finally spilling out of him and inbetween Liam’s cheeks. Harry appreciates the way that it drizzles down and catches in Liam’s hole, which is still red and gaping from minutes earlier.

Harry resists the urge to push his cock back inside and spread the cum around, savor the way it feels on his dick because Liam’s probably sore as hell and he doesn’t want to push this further than they already have.

His legs are practically shaking and he’s exhausted, so he lets his body collapse to the side of Liam, pushing him down as he goes, not even bothering to clean up the mess.

They lie there silently for a while, Liam’s eyes fluttering open and closed as Harry rubs a hand softly through his hair, just staring back at him. After a while Harry leans in one last time, scooting his body a bit further so that he’s inches away from Liam’s face.

“How are you so good at this?” He asks with a smile and Liam bites his lips, gazes back at Harry with a look of wonder.

“I didn’t even do anything.” He replies with a small chuckle, hand snaking its way over Harry’s hip, finally initiating some contact between them.

“Yes, yes you did.” Harry breathes out with a smile pushing up on his elbow the slightest bit. He kisses Liam fully then, lets his tongue dip inside of Liam’s mouth and enjoys the feel of Liam’s tongue prodding against his own.

They kiss for a long time, before they eventually start to get cold and Harry stands up, goes into Liam’s bathroom to retrieve some tissue to wipe himself up with. He hands a few over to Liam who does the same and then looks up at Harry softly. “Can you stay?” He says so innocently, and Harry beams, thankful that he doesn’t seem to regret any of this.

“Only if you take those off.” Harry jokes, pointing to Liam’s pants that are still barely wrapped around his lower legs. Liam laughs before chucking them to the floor, pulls the sheets up over himself and holds them open, signaling for Harry to climb in next to him.

Harry does so instantly and enjoys the way that Liam’s hand tugs at his wrist, shifting his body around so that Harry is pressed right up behind him, hand lying across his chest. Liam intertwines their fingers together and closes his eyes.

Harry can feel Liam relax back into him and soon after he feels himself beginning to drift off, the lovely sounds of Liam’s breathing soothing him to sleep.

 


End file.
